Cartoon Network Flicks
Cartoon Network Flicks, (or simply Flicks) is a former weekend programming block launched in the Summer of 2008 that aired movies every Sunday (formerly Saturday and Sunday), and that replaced Movie Madness. The block featured animated theatrical feature films, animated made-for-TV feature films, animated direct-to-video/DVD films, films made for Cartoon Network, and live-action films. The name of the block was changed on Christmas to "Flicksmas". On July 3, 2010, "Flicks" were rebranded with a live-action human family, no longer containing the Noods. It was later hosted by internet personality KevJumbua (Kevin Wu), and finally, the sentient C and N letters from the current network logo along with a dog named "Flicksy" began hosting. The block was discontinued at the end of January 2015. Movies are still shown on the network, but without the Flicks branding. Programming *''101 Dalmatians'' *''102 Dalmatians'' *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' *''Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Agent Cody Banks'' *''Air Bud'' *''Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''Antz'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''Babe'' *''Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Batman & Robin'' *''Bean'' *''Bedtime Stories'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *''Beverly Hills Ninja'' *''Big Fat Liar'' *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' *''Catch That Kid'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' *''Christmas Carol: The Movie'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Daddy Day Camp'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' *''Doogal'' *''Dr. Dolittle'' *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' *''Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *''Eragon'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Firebreather'' *''Firehouse Dog'' *''Flubber'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Fluke'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination'' *''Garfield: The Movie'' *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' *''Garfield Gets Real'' *''Garfield's Fun Fest'' *''Garfield's Pet Force'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Home Alone 3'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Hook'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inspector Gadget 2'' *''Jack Frost'' *''Jingle All the Way'' *''Jumanji'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Just for Kicks'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Kicking & Screaming'' *''The Last Mimzy'' *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Level Up'' *''Little Big League'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Madagascar'' *''Marmaduke'' *''The Mask'' *''Men in Black'' *''Monster House'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''The Mummy Returns'' *''The Muppets'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate'' *''Nacho Libre'' *''National Treasure'' *''The Naughty List'' *''Open Season'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Osmosis Jones'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop'' *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Planet 51'' *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' *''The Princess Bride'' *''Race to Witch Mountain'' *''Racing Stripes'' *''Rat Race'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Robots'' *''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' *''School of Rock'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Sky High'' *''Small Soldiers'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snow Day'' *''Son of the Mask'' *''Space Jam'' *''Spider-Man'' *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' *''Spy Kids'' *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Stuart Little 3 Call of the Wild '' *''Surf's Up'' *''TMNT'' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Totally Spies! The Movie'' *''Transformers'' *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Underdog'' *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "A Close Shave"'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "A Matter of Loaf and Death"'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "The Wrong Trousers"'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Zathura'' Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks